


Fear of an Unrequited Love

by Scarly



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Loneliness, M/M, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 19:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10445253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarly/pseuds/Scarly
Summary: When one of Jack's robots explode leaving him badly injured, he wonders if this will be the end. But sometimes help comes from unexpected places.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a Chack story, so please be kind to me, and I'm thinking I might even write some more Chack. I actually wrote this story for Sapphiresenthiss (http://sapphiresenthiss.deviantart.com/) she is doing an amazing Chack comic, and you should really check her out cause she is awesome.

Jack should have known the machine was faulty, it was such an easy mistake to see. But he didn’t. Blinded by the exhaustion caused by countless showdowns and the continuous crafting and fixing of his robots, he had miscalculated. But this time he couldn’t simply fix this error. No, when he turned the machine on he had caught onto the sound of creaking and groaning too late, as the smell of burning filled the room, before it exploded. 

And now he lay, among the rubble of his lab as wires sparked and chunks of metal were scattered on the ground. He wasn’t dead, not quite yet, but if someone didn’t come soon he would be. It was then that the hopeful thought crossed his mind that he realised that there was no one around. His parents were out on a business trip, not that they were in the house much anyway, and even if they did he wondered if they would have torn themselves away from the paperwork and parties long enough to notice their son.

Many would have craved to come from a rich family, the money, power and privileges that came along with it. But Jack was seen as a freak among the upper classes, that’s why his parents gave him the basement. Out of sight, out of mind you could say. It was easier to hide him away, than accept him for what he was. His genius alone made him different from everyone, but coupled with the vibrant vermillion hair and dahlia eyes set upon skin pale enough to belong to a phantom, he became an embarrassment to the Spicer name.

Throughout this whirlwind of thoughts he felt the agonizing pain of broken bones, crushed beneath the remnants of his lab. His lungs heaved, small gusts of breath creeping past his lips, if he survived this his body would be littered with ugly purple bruises. There was also the possibility of head trauma he hadn’t considered, in his feeble state he had no idea how bad he was injured. 

Jack contemplated his life in these moments of desperation, he was only nineteen, barely living past his awkward teenage years. He felt a shudder pass through his every time he thought of that stage in his life. But in a way, if these were going to be his last moments on this earth, they could end up being his happiest times. He knew the monks would never be his friend, they mocked and beat him up too much for that, but there was a small happiness in those few moments when they did get along.

He reflected upon everything, everything he would never get to do, the people he would never meet, those who he could not say goodbye to. Jack felt a pain in his fluttering heart. 

Chase. He would never get to see Chase again. 

Jack knew it had been an unrequited love, Chase would never have returned his affections. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t dream of the day his idol might look in his direction, even with a look that spoke of simply disdain for the albino. He felt stupid, falling in love with someone as perfect as Chase was a death sentence to his own heart. His longing for Chase’s affections merely prolonged the breaking of his fragile heart.

It was only fitting that his last thoughts would be of the one he could never have. And as the darkness devoured his senses, clouding his mind in a peaceful haze, he swore he heard footsteps before silence fell upon the broken boy.

 

Chase looked down at Jack. He had been watching through his magical orb at all his enemies, simple observation he did to discover new weaknesses or plots against him, but what he hadn’t expected to see was the explosion that had nearly killed Jack Spicer. He had debated for a while whether to help the boy, while on the outside he seemed undaunted by the thought of Spicer dying. On the inside he couldn’t help but feel a need to save the boy, smothered by his pride of course, but nevertheless the need was there.

Many believed he despised the boy, his childish antics and over-confidence did anger him, but not for the reasons many would think. Chase knew Jack had the potential, his skill in robotics could not be denied, and when he put his mind to it he could be just as devious as the other Heylin, but the fact he seemingly squandered that potential is what caused him to push the boy away.

At one point he had considered taking the boy on as an apprentice, but he was too young. It was different with Omi, he had no blood-related family, and he was a skilled warrior. While Jack had parents, who could become a problem if they suddenly took an interest in their son, and he could not fight. Chase could not deny that there were other reasons, the boy’s unusual colouration was pleasing to him. As a man who has lived such a long life, he had not seen anyone with the same vibrancy of Spicer, it pleased his inner dragon who would love to possess such a unique treasure.

So there he was, sliding his arm under the bend of Jack’s knee, the other arm under his shoulders as he lifted him up. His head falling to one side as he felt more like a ragdoll than a human in his grasp. And with a simple thought, Chase had disappeared from the scene, leaving the chaotic remains of the basement behind.

 

Jack’s eyes sluggishly opened, bloodshot and blurry from how long he had slept. The last thing he remembered was hearing footsteps before blacking out. So was he dead? No, he couldn’t be, as his eyes roamed the area he noticed he was in a bedroom. The room was one that reflected the decadence and elegance of its owner. He tried to sit up in bed, but as soon as his muscles even twitched they screamed out in agony, causing him to gasp out, feeling the fresh air overflowing his aching lungs. Beneath his fingertips he could feel the silken bed sheets practically enveloping his body in a consuming warmth that caused his lithe frame to comfortably relax beneath them.

He lay there for a while, the sound of his ragged breath and hammering heart drumming in his ears.

It was then the sound of a door opening that caught his attention, head tilting to the side to see the last person he expected to see.

“C-Chase?” He managed to splutter out through his tightened throat.

He felt those haughty golden orbs flicker up and down his frame, as though he was surveying Jack before he made any move to converse with him. Seemingly happy with what he had observed he pulled up the chair next to the bed. Before settling on the chair, looking down on Jack, his expression never changing.

“I see you’re feeling better, although I would suggest not moving around a lot.” His voice steady and strong, but there was something else lurking in there.

For once Jack was lost for words, the usual loud boy before Chase was now quiet, eyes diverted from the Overlord he would worship.

Chase could not help but admire how the light hit the albino’s porcelain skin, and the way those eyes lit up with so much emotion, he caught himself imagining what those eyes might look like when ablaze with lust. 

“Why?” Jack muttered, finally breaking the long pause. “Why did you help me?” 

Jack’s eyes barely lifted from the sheets before him, only catching the stare of the immortal, before avoiding his gaze once again.

For a while Chase considered why he had bothered to save the boy, Jack was burden to many of the Heylin and had ruined many plans those above him had made. So it would have been logical to have left him there to die, another obstacle out of the way. So why did he want to keep the boy alive? He pondered this question, before answering in that same voice that was thick with the confidence Jack wanted.

“You have potential, and it would be foolish to waste it.”

“There’s no time for jokes Chase, I’m supposed to be a worm remember?” Jack had answered before thinking, only realising what he had said after, embarrassment now filling his system along with the pain he felt.

Chase’s eyes flicked up and caught Jack’s, “I do not joke.”

Chase did not need technology, he kept up with the times but did not use it. So when Jack turned up. A genius when it comes to robotics, it interested him. That’s why he became interested, someone as intelligent (even if they acted like an idiot) was useful to have.

“You do have potential, and you could be useful if utilised by the right person.”

“Then why did-”

“Why did I reject you as an apprentice all those years ago? It is simple, you were young. I did not know if your aim of ruling the world was the passing phase of an insecure teen. And you had no sense of loyalty, true you would worship me, but before me you were partnered up with that witch. I was sure her bad habit of running off would have rubbed off on you.”

Jack looked down and fidgeted, uncomfortable by the constant stare of those reptilian eyes.

“But Omi-”

“Was an especially skilled warrior, his loyalty was assured. And children are easy to manipulate, they are still learning. While teens, are a different problem, especially throughout their years of defiance.”

He still couldn’t form a proper sentence as he didn’t know how to react to the praise Chase just minutes before had given him. It was then he felt a warm, gloved hand bury itself into his hair, rubbing his head in a way that was soothing to the aching albino. 

“That still doesn’t answer the question of why you saved me. If I do have potential as you’ve said, why do you care now?”

He removed his hand, leaving Jack wanting more. “Because I have watched you develop Spicer” He leaned closer, pink tinting Jack’s cheeks. “And I like what I have seen.” 

“Y-You have?” Jack almost choked on those words, having the immortal so close was unbearable for him. He had always dreamed for them to be this close, but he never thought it would actually happen. For a second he believed he had died, and somehow he had made it to Heaven despite his misdeeds. 

An amused expression crossed Chase’s face, “Yes. And I think I may have found one. You have grown a lot Spicer, in ways you cannot imagine. I am a hard man to please, immortality means it becomes hard for people to keep my attention, but you have managed to do that. While you have obvious shortcomings, you clearly possess a brilliant mind when focused.” 

Jack tried to process what he was being told, but everything felt unreal as the man he had always wanted finally noticed him. 

“And your appearance is appealing to me. You are quite the unique creature.” Jack felt the bed compress as Chase shifted himself onto it, his hand catching Jack’s chin in its grasp but careful not to harm the mortal no more than he already was.

Only a squeak escaped Jack as his cheeks darkened, almost to the colour of his hair.

“Would you become my apprentice, Jack?” 

The first time he had ever said his name sent a shiver up his spine, a jolt of joy rushing through his body like a tidal wave. And when what he had just heard came crashing down on him, he could barely hold back a scream of joy as his head almost violently bobbed in acceptance of his offer.

In reality, Jack looked shocked as his head only shifted a little in an up and down motion to acknowledge his words, “yes.”

“Excellent,” his trademark smirk played on his lips as his hand pulled away from Jack’s chin. Chase then got to his feet, still looking as dignified as ever. He then turned to leave, hand resting on the handle before he looked back at his new apprentice. 

“I would suggest getting some rest. We can continue this later.”

Without another word Chase left, acting as though nothing had changed. While Jack ran his hands through his hair, unable to believe what had just happened. He swore his mind was a tsunami of emotions as he tried to keep it together. But one thing stood out in his mind: he was Chase’s apprentice.


End file.
